


Glutton

by hongism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brat, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hwang Hyunjin has a Big Dick, Jisung watches, Large Cock, Lee Minho | Lee Know has a Big Dick, Light Bondage, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sweat, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Bulging, Tongue Piercings, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, bulging, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: You take teasing flirtations with Jisung a bit too far for Minho and Hyunjin's liking, and they're determined to give you proper punishment for it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Glutton

“What do you think you’re doing, princess?”

The voice is cool and smooth, coating the skin around your ear like a sheet of silk, and you try to lean back against the man. He moves out of your way before you get to touch him though, and a small whine slips through your lips. Minho releases a soft chuckle upon hearing the sound. Strong fingers reach up to wrap around the hair close to your scalp, and he yanks your head back with a sharp tug.

“I asked you a question, lovely.” His tone sends shivers down your spine. Bolts of arousal hit your core, and that, coupled with the sensation of Minho tugging at your hair, nearly makes you moan out to the empty air before you.

“N-Nothing,” you respond after a second. Minho isn’t pleased with your answer though, and a quiet growl hits your ears. Minho pushes your head forward, releasing your hair, and you actually do moan this time.

“Nothing, kitten? It didn’t look like nothing.” Minho moves around you, coming into view as he crossed in front of you at last. You lick at your lower lip as he steps into your line of sight. His plain black shirt somehow manages to be both tight and loose at the same time, fabric clinging to his arms and chest like a vice while it hangs more loosely around his hips and waist. You always tell him that he looks best in all black like this, the tight black pants leaving little to the imagination as you drag your gaze over his clothed bulge. Hyunjin is nowhere to be seen, but you know that won’t last long. As soon as he realizes that you and Minho have disappeared from the party downstairs, he’ll be joining you, and that’s when the real fun will start. For now though, you want to test your luck with Minho and see how much he can take before snapping.

The ‘nothing’ in question would be none other than Han Jisung, the host of this very party and the man you were grinding against less than ten minutes ago. You were having quite a bit of fun too, seeing Minho get more and more riled up by your teasing actions until he broke enough to guide you upstairs to an empty bedroom with a forceful hand resting against your back.

Minho leans closer to you all of a sudden, head tilted to the side as he watches your expression with a cold gaze. You lift your chin by instinct, and your lips part a bit in expectation. Minho doesn’t give you what you want though. He laughs a little and lets the fingers you want so desperately trail over his own lips as he thinks. It’s punishment enough as it is, dangling the thing you want so badly in front of your face, but it still isn’t enough for Minho.

“What am I going to do with you, slut? You’d fuck anyone that looked at you. We can’t have that now, can we?” Minho arches a brow in your direction. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, lifting one side ever so slightly. The arrogance behind the action makes wetness pool between your legs.

“I don’t see the issue with it,  _ sir _ .” Your words are borderline dangerous; their teasing lilt crawling under Minho’s skin, and you know you’ve bothered him because of the way his jaw shifts. His eyes flash as he looks at you.

“I’ll show you the issue with it, you whore. So desperate for cock that you’d take it from anyone, is that it? You get off on being a dirty little slut?” Minho moves towards you, head tilting from side to side as he hisses the words. You squeeze your thighs together in attempts to quell the ache between your legs. Minho notices within an instant, and he snakes a hand between your thighs, twisting it to push your legs apart again. “Don’t even think about getting yourself off, slut. Only good girls get what they want.”

“I’ve… I’ve been a good girl, sir,” you counter, blinking up at Minho through fluttering lashes. Your muscles twitch under Minho’s faint touch, and even though he isn’t even touching your core, you could cum from the contact.

“Grinding against another man while your boyfriends are only a few feet away is you being good? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” Minho slips his hand out from between your thighs and lifts it to your chin. You try to catch his fingers between your lips, but he closes his hand around your throat before you can. Small gasps leave you as he squeezes ever so slightly. With slow and calculated steps, Minho pushes you backward until your back hits the wall. It’s surprisingly cool against your exposed skin; the tanktop covering your torso doesn’t do much to protect you from the chill. “Words, kitten.”

“N-No, sir. I’ve been – I’ve been obedient. Listened to you. Been good for you,” you stammer through the pressure against your neck.

“And yet you were just ready to fuck another man. A fucking slut, if you ask me.”

You want to squeeze your thighs together as another wave of arousal hits you. Minho doesn’t let you do that; instead, he slips his muscular thigh between your legs and presses it flush against your clothed core. Weak whimpers fall from your lips at the sudden pressure. Minho’s hand slips away from your throat and moves off to the side. His attention drifts for only a second, but you take that second to roll your hips forward, core rubbing against the hard muscles of Minho’s thigh. A low growl reverberates through his chest as he jerks his chin back to look at you. 

“Hands.  _ Now _ .” You don’t have time to think before Minho pushes your arms down and holds them behind your back. You didn’t see him pick up a tie at any point, but seeing as you are in some random person’s bedroom, there could be anything here that Minho can use against you. It doesn’t take long for him to wrap the tie around your wrists, binding them together with haste. He doesn’t tie it too tight, just enough for you to not be able to slip out of them or use your hands effectively, and your lips fold into a delicate pout when you realize it. He knows how much you love to touch him. You always have to have your hands on him, touching him and trailing over his body, and he’s just taken that privilege away from you. If you weren’t certain that you’re in trouble before, you most definitely are now.

“S- _ Sir _ ,” you plea, pout deepening as you writhe against the bonds. Minho leans back with a satisfied grin. His thigh remains between yours, and as his smirk stretches wider, he flexes the muscle against your core.

“Go ahead, slut. Try to get off on my thigh now.”

“Th-This isn’t – ah, M-Minho, this isn’t – isn’t f-fair.” His constant movements against your folds elicit soft gasps from you, and you squirm as he presses harder against your throbbing core. The man above you laughs through his nose and leans closer to your face. His hot breath fans over your lips as he speaks again, this time in a much softer and colder tone.

“You know what else isn’t fair? Grinding against my best friend while I’m several feet away. So if I tell you to ride my fucking thigh, you better do so, slut.” Minho pulls away before you can press your lips against his, and your disappointment comes out in a high-pitched whine.

You brace yourself on the wall as best you can, placing your hands flat against the cold surface. At that moment, you realize that you aren’t against a wall at all, and you shift your head to look. The reflection looking back at you confirms those suspicions. Minho refuses to let your attention stay on the mirror for long. He rolls his hips forward, thigh rubbing harshly against your clothed clit, and you bring your head forward again to look at the man. The angle is awkward with your arms twisted behind your back. Minho has you pinned to the mirror, hands splayed on either side of your head, and your tongue almost throbs at the thought of having his fingers between your lips. That mental image spurs you to rock your hips up against Minho’s thigh. He all but purrs as you begin to obey his commands, a pleased smirk stretching his lips.

You can’t get enough friction like this; his thigh seems so far away despite it being pressed flush against your folds, and no matter how hard you try to chase an orgasm, you can’t manage to do so. Minho watches you struggle with amusement in his eyes. Something tells you that this isn’t the full extent of the punishment he has in mind for you, and you honestly hope it isn’t because there’s at least one more thing you want him to do before he fucks you senseless.

He catches you off-guard after a few minutes of struggling to ride his thigh. Fingers press your lips open, and you moan before he even slips them into your mouth, tongue slipping out to coat his digits in saliva. His hands are a bit damp with sweat, and he tastes salty, but you relish the taste as he pushes his fingers all the way into your mouth. His thumb anchors on your chin, and he gives one shallow thrust into your mouth. You aren’t expecting it when an orgasm crashes over you, and neither is Minho. Your thighs squeeze around his leg, body trembling as you cum, and Minho pulls his fingers out of your mouth. He huffs in annoyance, removing his thigh from between your legs. You nearly slump to the ground thanks to your legs feeling like jelly, but Minho holds you up, hands coming to rest on your biceps.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to cum, princess.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I d-didn’t mean to, I promise, I really didn’t mean to. I just – your fingers–” You cut off with a startled yelp as Minho spins you around and presses you facefirst against the mirror. His hands snake around the front of your hips to tug your zipper down, then he yanks your pants to the floor in one motion. A shaky moan escapes you when you realize what’s coming next. You couldn’t be more grateful for an early orgasm as Minho’s rough hands roll over your ass.

The snap of skin against skin resounds. Your ass burns from the impact, the flat of Minho’s hand leaving a stinging sensation across your skin. Another slap comes a second later, and you buck your hips forward, biting down so hard on your lip that you could draw blood. A moan threatens to tumble forth, but if Minho notices how much you’re enjoying the punishment, he’ll stop, so you bite the moans back and take spank after spank until your chest is heaving. Each slap causes your head to spin, thighs pressing together in attempts to spur another orgasm. Minho times each one just far enough apart to make the orgasm dangle just out of reach. A whine must slip out without you noticing because Minho halts his movements to press against you, lips hot on your ear.

“What was that, kitten?”

“No-Nothing, sir.”

Minho exhales against your skin, and you shiver at the touch of his breath. His eyes aren’t on you – at least not directly, because he looks just past you to blink at your reflection in the mirror. Something about the intensity of his stare causes embarrassment to coil in your gut.

“God, look at you. Such a slut for me. You’re practically drooling from getting spanked.” Air hisses through his teeth as he inhales sharply. Fingers trail down your back and cling to the tie around your wrists. Minho yanks you back, a few moans slipping out of you as he does. “Look at yourself while I spank you, princess. See how pathetic and needy you are. Desperate little slut.”

You do as asked. Shame burns your neck and cheeks as you watch your own expression. Minho’s hand comes down against the curve of your ass again. Your face contorts, lips parting in a silent moan and brows tightening as you ride out the impact. The sight is so raw and filthy, and you’ll never tell Minho but arousal twists through you. When he brings his hand down to your ass again, you squeeze your thighs together with just enough pressure, and a second orgasm hits. You slump against the mirror as your knees give out. Minho holds you up by your wrists, having no mercy and continuing to spank you until your orgasm passes.

“How can you be such a fucking slut, kitten? Cum untouched because I’m spanking you?” Minho pulls you back against his chest. His lips drag over your jaw, pressing soft kisses against your skin and traveling lower with his next words. “Someone is a glutton for punishment.”

Rather than responding, you twist in Minho’s hold and manage to turn to face him. His lips continue to trail a path of wet kisses down your neck. The sudden gentleness makes you overwhelmingly sensitive, especially as he presses you against the cold mirror. He snakes his hands down to slide between your ass and the chill of the mirror when he hears your startled hiss. His hands massage soft circles into the skin he just spanked. Finally, he kisses you on the lips, and he slips his tongue into your wet cavern after only a second. You revel in the swiftness of his actions, taking his tongue between your teeth and sucking lightly at the muscle. A soft moan leaves you. Minho trails his hands up to pull at the knots of the tie around your wrists. You can wiggle loose this time, and the second you’re free, you throw your arms around Minho’s neck and tangle your fingers in his hair.

“F-Fuck, that’s hot.” The sudden intrusion of a new and somewhat foreign voice causes you to pull off Minho, and you both jerk to see whoever just stepped in. Hyunjin is the first to come into view, although you know it wasn’t his voice that just spoke. He has his hand closed around someone’s collar, and you can’t figure out who it is through the hazy darkness until Hyunjin says his name.

“Don’t get any bright ideas, Sungie.”

_ Jisung. _

Your jaw nearly drops to the floor. Minho releases a throaty chuckle as he glances over your shock. Hyunjin ignores the two of you in favor of pulling Jisung further into the room and locking the door behind him.

“Did you think your punishment was over, princess?” Minho says, his tone sickly sweet against your skin, and a bead of sweat drips from his chin to your shoulder. “He is going to watch every second of this. Watch us fuck you raw and senseless. Claim you as ours. So that you both know who you belong to.”

“I-I–” you swallow around nothing. The situation should be embarrassing and shameful on so many levels, but as you watch Hyunjin situate a chair directly across from the king-sized bed, your core tightens with arousal and heat pools in your gut. You want Jisung to watch them use you and fuck you without mercy. To see you in shambles because of the way they fuck you. You want him to see it all and know that he’s one of the reasons behind it.

Minho’s hands are at your waist and moving lower and lower by the second. You can’t take your eyes off Jisung, too lost in your imagination to focus on anything else. Minho pulls your underwear down first and lets it pool around your ankles, then he stands back up straight to tug your tank top off. Your bra follows soon after, and Minho tosses it at Jisung’s face with a cruel smile.

“That’s all you’re gonna get to touch tonight, Sungie.” You help him pull the clothes clinging to his body off, shirt damp with sweat. It’s harder to get his pants off with his straining cock, but he stops you before you can start pulling them down. “Foot of the bed. Right in front of Jisung.”

You move quickly to follow the command, going to stand in front of the chair Jisung is now perched in. Hyunjin stands beside him with arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes rake over your naked body as you walk by him, equal parts lust and hunger in them, and the burn of his gaze makes goosebumps rise across your skin. Minho follows you to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. All he does is spread his legs ever so slightly, smirking down at you rather than speaking. Having been with him for so long, you know exactly what he wants.

You fall to your knees in front of his crotch, hands sliding over his still-clothed thighs. You work the button open and tug at the zipper. Your fingers brush over the prominent bulge underneath, and Minho hisses at the contact, hands clenching around the comforter under him. He lifts his hips a bit when you start tugging the pants down. You feel the mattress dip slightly, but it’s not because of Minho; rather, it’s Hyunjin climbing up behind the man, shirt gone and forgotten as he drapes his long arms over Minho’s shoulders and presses soft kisses to the shell of his ear. You hurry to get rid of the rest of Minho’s clothes, eager to put his dick in your mouth. It’s been too long since you had something in your mouth, you miss the heat of Minho’s fingers and tongue, and you only grow more wanton as you watch Hyunjin curl the ball of his tongue piercing over Minho’s ear.

Minho hisses as you yank the band of his underwear over his erection, and his large cock bounces up against his abdomen. The tip already glistens with beads of precum. You don’t waste any more time in wrapping your fingers around the base of his member. When you pull him between your lips, he brings a hand to the back of your head, combing through your locks with a lust-filled gaze on your mouth. You coat the tip of his cock with small licks at first and dribble strings of spit over him so you can pump the remainder of his member with more ease. You certainly can’t fit the entirety of his cock in your mouth, but Minho loves seeing how small you look with his dick stretching your lips wide open as you bop up and down on him.

You work your way up to that though, taking your time in lavishing his length with gentle kisses and licking long stripes up the underside of his cock. You trace each bulging vein with care before swirling your tongue over the weeping slit of his cock. You take as much as you can in one go, managing to get halfway down before he presses against your throat. A small gag slips through and you pull off in haste to take a quick inhale of air before going down on him again.

Minho throws his head back against Hyunjin’s shoulder, hand limp in your hair as you bob up and down on his member. He hits the back of your throat with each thrust. You’re getting more used to the sensation with each passing second and try to take him deeper and deeper until your nose presses against his shaved crotch. You hesitate there for a few seconds, letting your throat squeeze around him, and Minho lets out a choked moan. You blink up at him as you pull up, sure to make a show out of the way his cock pulls at your lips. His breaths are labored and quick already. Hyunjin’s hands work at his nipples, teasing them as he sucks dark marks against Minho’s collarbone. Minho almost looks helpless like this, and that encourages you to continue your ministrations on his member. He always looks so pretty when gasping for breath with stuttering hips. You are determined to get him there in seconds.

When you next drop your lips over his cock, you hollow your cheeks along his length, bobbing up and down on him with haste. Hyunjin’s touches must increase in frequency as well because Minho’s small gasps turn into low moans that resound alongside the lewd noises of your mouth bouncing on his cock. He bucks his hips up into your mouth, forcing his cock further down your throat, and you move with him. His legs are beginning to twitch and jerk, and you know that he’s close to cumming, so you pull off and press your tongue to the tip of his member as you continue to jerk him off with one of your hands. He cums with a prolonged moan. Hot cum spurts over your tongue and chin, and you giggle a bit breathlessly as you watch him twitch under Hyunjin’s incessant touches. Minho recovers from the orgasm quickly though, and he reaches down to cup your chin, collecting the excess cum from your skin onto his fingers. A small whimper falls from your lips as he teases your mouth with the same fingers. He only fucks his fingers into your wet heat once you show him that you haven’t swallowed the cum in your mouth yet.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, thrusting his cum-covered fingers into your mouth with fervor. You suck at his digits, eager to both take his cum and have his fingers in your mouth. He keeps his fingers there as he stands up on sturdy legs, and Hyunjin is forced to pull off him as he moves. Minho shifts you so that you can see Jisung out the corner of your eye, and honestly, you had forgotten that he was there because he’s been so quiet. Minho pries your mouth open a little wider, keeping his fingers where they are, then leans down to add a dribbling of spit to the mess of cum and saliva in your mouth. “Swallow.”

As his fingers slip out, you close your lips and swallow the mixture, wincing a little as it burns a path down your throat. You drop your jaw once it’s down to show Minho that you did as asked. Jisung squirms in the chair next to you. You can see the bulge of his erection in his pants but he doesn’t do anything about it as Minho pulls you to your feet and lifts you onto the bed. Hyunjin is there to greet you, antsy hands rushing to run all over your body. Your lips meet in a clash of spit and teeth. Hyunjin slips his tongue between your lips, and you rush to latch onto the muscle. The metal bead brushes against your teeth, warm from the heat of his mouth, and you suck on his wet muscle. The action draws a moan from him, one that vibrates against your mouth. Minho is a talented kisser, yes, but kissing Hyunjin never gets old, especially when he gets more vocal and puts that piercing to use. 

Unfortunately, you don’t get to kiss him for long because Minho tugs you back a bit. Hyunjin releases a huff of air as you detach, then climbs off the bed to shed the rest of his clothes with haste. You brace yourself for the touch of Minho’s fingers against your folds, but instead, something much more  _ wet _ hits you. You nearly squeal as Minho latches onto your hips and tugs you back. All of a sudden, you are perched over his pretty face, and his glinting eyes look up at you unblinking and intense. The lower half of his face is shrouded by your crotch and thighs. When another wet sensation drags over your folds, you release a weak whimper. You’re already sensitive from two orgasms, but you know Minho won’t let you off his face until you’ve had at least two more. 

Hyunjin pulls your attention back to him with his long fingers. They trail over your chin and pull you lower and lower until you’re face to face with Hyunjin’s now-exposed cock. He’s a bit longer than Minho, who is already impressive in length as it is, but a tad on the slimmer side. You tease the corners of your mouth as you look over his member, eager to wrap your lips around him.

“Fuck, can’t wait to fuck your pretty little mouth, kitten,” Hyunjin groans. He teases your lips with the tip of his cock, smearing dribbles of precum over your skin. “See my big cock bulge in your tiny throat like always, yeah?”

You can only manage a hasty nod; the sensation of Minho’s tongue between your folds clouds all coherent thought.

“Safeword, princess?” Hyunjin asks. He brings a hand down to cup your chin and forces you to look him in the eye.

“Three taps on the thigh if I can’t breathe, six if I need you to stop.”

“Good girl,” he coos with a gentle smile. Hyunjin pushes into your wet heat with one quick thrust. He easily hits the back of your throat without bottoming out, and he stops there for the time being. A hand wraps around your hair, and Hyunjin steadies his grip before giving a shallow thrust into your mouth. You moan around his member, letting your jaw go slack as he starts to fuck into you slowly. Minho’s tongue continues to work magic between your legs. He snakes the muscle down lower to tease your hole a few times then fucks his tongue into you without warning. Again you moan around Hyunjin’s cock, but this time, the action urges Hyunjin to bury himself further in your throat. The strain is intense and painful for a few seconds. You worry that it won’t pass, ready to bring up a hand to Hyunjin’s thigh, but he shifts the angle, and all of a sudden, he’s sliding against your tight throat without any pain on your end. 

A sharp stinging sensation blossoms over your core, and your gut nearly convulsed from the sudden blinding pleasure. You don’t realize what Minho is up to until he repeats the motions, slapping the flat of his hand against your clit as his tongue fucks in and out of you. Your moans are lewd and frequent, the only thing holding them back is Hyunjin’s cock rubbing against your throat. The next slap to your clit sends you over the edge a third time, and your thighs tremble around Minho’s head as he refuses to let up, fingers spanking against your overstimulated and sensitive clit until he’s satisfied. Hyunjin pulls out of your mouth with haste as he sees you cumming, letting you take several gasps of air to recover from the intense pleasure. When he pushes back into your mouth, you can barely hold yourself up, muscles weak and shaky already. 

Two fingers push into your cunt alongside Minho’s tongue. He makes quick work of scissoring you open like that, dragging his wet muscle between those fingers every time he stretches you open. That doesn’t last as long as you want it to, and Minho’s fingers leave your heat to travel elsewhere. If you could gasp, you would, but Hyunjin is still keeping your mouth preoccupied. Minho traces over your puckered hole with his index finger, humming against your core as he pushes into the tight ring. He moves with gentle and slow motions and hesitates each time your hole tightens around his digit. You know he’s prepping you in advance for Hyunjin – Minho has never been one to particularly enjoy anal – and you’re grateful that he’s going ahead with it while eating you out because you can distract yourself from the lack of lube.

He manages to slip a second finger in with relative ease, fingers slick with spit and your juices. Hyunjin’s thrusts slow in pace, and he pauses to let you catch your breath again as Minho fucks his fingers into your ass. You whine at the empty sensation in your mouth and reach for Hyunjin’s glistening member, but he pushes your hand down before you can catch hold of him.

“Let Min work you open a bit, baby girl. I gotta make sure you breathe properly during this, okay?” Hyunjin thumbs over your chin again, caving as you catch one of his long fingers between your lips. You suck at it with fervor, and a pleased hum leaves you when he adds two more fingers to your mouth. He pumps his cock with his free hand, keeping close to your face while you suck on his fingers. “You’re doing so well, princess. Fuck, look how well you’re taking Min’s fingers.”

The quiet praises send shocks of pleasure through you. You’re certain that you could cum again like this, especially if Hyunjin praises you any more, but he doesn’t, and Minho pulls his mouth off you unexpectedly. You whine around Hyunjin’s fingers at the sudden loss of contact. Minho pays you no mind as he slips out from under your body and kneels behind you, pulling you up by the hips. Hyunjin tugs his fingers out of your mouth as Minho teases your folds with the head fo his cock. He’s warm when he pushes into you. The stretch of his large member is painless; he prepped you well for it, and when he starts thrusting in and out of you, you release a chorus of moans. Hyunjin returns to your mouth, dragging a finger over your swollen lips before muffling your moans with his cock.

He’s already close when he starts fucking back into your mouth, so he doesn’t last long. He pulls out after a handful of thrusts and jerks himself to completion, hot strands of cum coating your open mouth and face. A few bits of cum dribble to the bed, but Hyunjin is quick to scoop them up and smear them over your neck. He purrs as he looks down at you, admiring you like you’re a work of art he just created, then he gathers the white strands and pushes them into your mouth. He doesn’t stop until he’s gotten every last drop, and you just wait for him to finish his work. Hyunjin bends down to capture your lips in a hot kiss before you swallow his load. His tongue swirls over yours, pushing the cum around so it coats every last bit of your mouth. Long fingers close around your throat as he kisses you, and you moan at the slight squeeze he gives to your skin.

You don’t even realize it, but the overwhelming pleasure from Minho’s thrusts and Hyunjin’s worship in your mouth causes something in you to snap. Hyunjin is the first to notice the tears streaming down your cheeks, bringing his hand off your throat to wipe them away with a furrowed brow.

“Kitten, are you in pain?”

You shake your head almost instantly so that Minho doesn’t slow his thrusts.

“F-Feels so – so good, s-sir. Feels so good. I-I – fuck, I c-can’t–” You cut off with a loud whine, and Hyunjin shushes you with a soft kiss. He continues to pepper your skin with similar kisses while you babble, pleasure clouding your thoughts. “So big, s-sir is so big. Feels so – so good, Jinnie.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Hyunjin exchanges a glance with the man behind you. Minho’s thrusts halt out of the blue, and the warmth in your cunt disappears as he pulls out. Before you have time to complain, Minho is pulling you over his body as he falls back into a reclining position. You let him position you, too weak from the pleasure and lust to do more than move your legs over his hips. He doesn’t fuck back into you yet though, and Hyunjin disappears to move behind you. You inhale sharply as the taller man suddenly prods at your ass, hands splayed over your skin and pushing your cheeks apart. He enters you slowly, hissing as your tight hole swallows him up. Minho whispers soft praises into your ear as you take Hyunjin deeper and deeper until he’s fully sheathed in you.

“You’re doing so well, kitten. Such a good little girl for us, no?” Minho murmurs against your skin, and you instinctively nod along to his words. Hyunjin doesn’t move, remaining still in your ass for what feels like hours. The burning sting subsides and leaves you desperate for movement, but Hyunjin still doesn’t start thrusting. Minho guides his cock back to your folds, pressing just the tip in, and he watches you expression with intense scrutiny. You can’t focus on his gaze as he continues to push into you.

No matter how many times the three of you do this, you always feel like you’re being split in two when they both penetrate you. The pain is unimaginable, but you grin and bear it because the pleasure it gives you after is the best pleasure you’ve ever had. Minho finally bottoms out, and a small hiss whistles through his gritted teeth when your walls squeeze tight around his cock.

“P-Please move,” you whisper, cracking an eye open to gauge Minho’s expression. As soon as he hears your permission, the glint in his eyes settles back into lust, and his hips buck against yours. Hyunjin moves in time with Minho. His cock slides in and out of you, and each thrust leaves you with a pleasant burn that has you moaning between the two men. Minho’s hands linger on your hips as he fucks you, guiding you against his dick.

It’s a miracle that you keep it together as long as you do, but the barrage of pleasure is too much to handle. A final orgasm hits you with more force than the last ones. It fills your entire body with warmth, gaze going fuzzy as Minho and Hyunjin fuck you through it. Hyunjin is next to cum, and he buries himself deep in your ass before cumming into you with a groan. Minho continues to chase his orgasm, thrusting up into you wildly as Hyunjin huffs above you. You squeeze your velvet walls around his cock in efforts to bring him over the edge quicker. It works like a charm; moments later, Minho’s hips still, and he cums in you. He releases a shaky exhale, hands maintaining a tight grip on your hips as you slump against his chest.

The exhaustion settles in quickly. Even when Hyunjin pulls out of you, you feel warm, and Minho doesn’t move either, cock and cum still deep in you. You drop your head to his chest and glance over to where Jisung still sits. His jaw is dropped a bit, shock evident on his features, but one quick glance down at his pants shows you that he enjoyed himself a bit too much and came all over his stomach.

“We’ll be using your shower then, Sungie,” Hyunjin announces, rolling off the bed with a content sigh. Minho laughs through his nose, and the air causes small goosebumps to rise over your skin. He sits up with you still on his softening cock. You latch onto him, arms draping over his shoulders before he can even think about pulling out of you, and he pulls the two of you off the bed to follow Hyunjin into the bathroom. Over Minho’s shoulder, you can see Jisung’s still-shocked expression of disbelief. He recovers just before Minho closes the bathroom door behind the two of you and calls out to you with a shaky but clear tone.

“W-We’re gonna do this again sometime, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> nobody talk about how long the warnings are okay? no one say anything. just let me have a moment okay? it’s fine i’m fine everything is fine we’re great just let it happen okay? count the smut tags for a fun time :D


End file.
